


Do I need to say it?

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anxious Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla finally have that conversation. Laura realises why Carmilla is so upset and Carmilla realises how much she means to Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I need to say it?

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of what could happen, after episode 4.

Carmilla had re-read the same passage at least five times. After what happened to Perry, she hadn't had the chance to talk about what she'd said to Laura. She knew, from the shock in Laura's face that she shouldn't have said anything. Now, her mind was going into overdrive and she felt more vulnerable than ever.

She was snapped out her thoughts when the door opened and Laura walked in. Carmilla didn't turn around, her eyes refusing to meet Laura's usual warm ones. She didn't want Laura to see her like this, so anxious and vulnerable. She didn't want to ruin the hero image that Laura had thrown at her.

Laura cautiously walked towards the brunette. Not quite knowing what to say or what to do. Stilling her nerves she stepped closer to Carmilla. She could hear her sighing as she began to speak.

'Carm, can we talk?'

Without looking up Carmilla spoke. Her voice layered with hidden emotion.

'Did Gingersnap calm down?'

'Um...yeah, I managed to get her cleaned up. She's sleeping, I've phoned Lafontaine and they're coming back soon. She'll be okay, right?'

'Right. You should go to sleep too Laura.'

At this Laura frowned, she always did hate being told what to do. She was now feeling annoyed. That much was evident in her tone.

'I don't need to sleep. I want to talk to you Carmilla. Would you stop being so stubborn and just talk to me?!'

Carmilla stood up turning quickly to glare at the girl. They stood for a few seconds, neither saying a word before Laura spoke again.

'I want to talk about what you said. Do you really think, that the only reason why I like you is because of what you did? That I'm that shallow to only like someone because of a heroic act?!'

'I clearly don't have any other redeeming qualities. I'm just your heroic vampire.'

'I never said that!'

'You just keep advertising me as a hero, like I'm an ad for breakfast cereal! I don't want to be a trophy wife.'

'A trophy what?!'

'You keep telling everyone what I did. You broadcast it like it's the only thing about me.'

'Carmilla, you saved us. What you did was amazing, so excuse me if I want to remind people of how amazing it was.'

'See there you go again; praising me like I'm an animal. You don't like me. You just like what I did.'

'That is not true!'

'Save it. I don't need your validation.'

Carmilla turned to walk away. Her head was throbbing and she was getting more anxious by the minute. That was until she felt Laura's hand on her arm, pulling her around roughly. Laura's face was full of anger and hurt. It almost made Carmilla want to apologize and tell the girl to forget what she said. Almost. 

'How dare you tell me what I feel. I am a big girl and I can decide for myself how I feel. Of course I like what you did, but how you could ever think, that I only like you because of what you did is beyond me!'

'Maybe if you stopped the mythologizing for one second, then you'd see how scared I was. You tell it like I was a noble warrior goddess, like I wasn't scared the whole time. I _was_ scared. I have never been so scared. I came so close to losing you and you make it sound as though it were easy.'

'I know that you were scared but to me you were a hero. You _are_ a hero.'

'Have you ever thought, that maybe I don't want to be a hero. I didn't want to be a knight in shining armour. I just wanted to save you. I don't want to become a hero. I wanted you to like me for me, but you're just like everyone else. You always want more! I'm never enough.' 

Carmilla's voice trembled as she tried to fight her emotions. She had to be strong. She had to be the hero. 

Laura stood still for a moment, torn between wanting to reach out for Carmilla and wanting to shout at her. She took a breath finally knowing what she wanted to say.

'Holy crapmonkeys, do I need to say it? I thought you knew. I love you, you stupid vampire. I loved you long before you dived into that pit. I spent a whole week thinking that you were dead,' 

Laura took a minute to regain herself. It was still hard to think about how bad she'd felt after Carmilla's second death (well, sort of.) 

'I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I missed you. I missed your snarky comments and your little acts of kindness, that you tried to hide. I missed you stealing my pillow and eating my cookies. I love how you saved me but I was never in love with what you did. I was in love with you. I mean...I am in love with you. Have you got that?!'

Carmilla stood frozen to her spot as she tried to speak. So many thoughts ran through her head as she soaked up Laura's words. She looked into Laura's eyes, before the familiar smirk returned to her lips and she spoke once more.

'Fine!'

Laura looked at Carmilla's smirk and she couldn't stop the crooked smile that appeared on her own lips as she spoke.

'Fine!'

Carmilla smirked again and within seconds she was closing the distance between them. Her hands moving to cup the sides of Laura's face as she leant in. Their lips brushing against one another's and they both melted into the embrace. Carmilla tilted her head, leaning in to deepen the kiss. Letting her tongue taste all of Laura, causing the girl to let out an appreciative moan. 

They pulled apart after a few minutes as Carmilla let her forehead rest against Laura's. She closed her eyes and let her thumb stroke the soft skin. She sighed softly when she felt Laura pulling her closer. Both needing the close proximity. 

After a comfortable silence Carmilla spoke. Her voice soft and full of adoration. 

'I love you too Laura.'

Laura grinned before pulling Carmilla back in for a chaste kiss. Pulling back just a fraction as she spoke. Her lips moving against Carmilla's as she spoke.

'I know. *kiss* don't forget it *kiss* okay?'

Carmilla nods kissing Laura softly and for the first time in a long time, she truly felt loved.


End file.
